


so let's go walking, or christmas shopping

by steviatea



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviatea/pseuds/steviatea
Summary: Standing up from the couch and holding his arms out toward a particularly available corner of the room, as if to get an approximation of where a tree might belong, Jimmy wiggled his fingers for dramatic effect. “Imagine a whole tree of our own in this very room. This apartment could be so festive.”
Relationships: Jimmy McGill | Saul Goodman/Kim Wexler
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	so let's go walking, or christmas shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atlanticalien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlanticalien/gifts).



> A secret santa gift for the delightful atlanticalien! 💚❤💚❤💚❤ Happy holidays!
> 
> Song title borrowed from _Aurora Borealis_ by Lemon Demon!

Sitting in her living room was one Kim Wexler, leaning on the arm of the couch with her legs pulled close to her quite comfortably. She was in the midst of reading over notes on a case she’d recently begun working, though the work was an idle way to pass time for her and, admittedly, was not holding her attention very well. In fact, she was thankful for a distraction when it presented itself in the form of Jimmy entering the room and taking a seat beside her. In his eyes was an inspired glimmer, a grin on his lips that proved an undeniably endearing sight for Kim.

Setting her notes aside, she directed a curious glance toward her husband. It was hard to keep a smile of her own from forming upon her lips, as one often did appear whenever Jimmy was around. “Hey, you,” she greeted warmly, leaning over to give Jimmy an affectionate little kiss upon the lips – short but undeniably sweet, a simple expression of affection. “What’s going on?”

Jimmy, of course, gladly kissed back, and when replying, he did so with a casual if not somewhat modest tone of voice, “Oh, not much,” he replied, his hands fidgeting somewhat as he continued his answer, “But, uh,  _ hey _ — I had an idea for something we could do together today, since it’s the holiday season and everything.” Briefly glancing at Kim’s notes, he cleared his throat and added, “How busy are you right now?”

Kim made a cursory glance at the notes she'd been reviewing and then shrugged her shoulders rather casually. "Uh, not  _ very _ busy. I was actually just finishing up here." Work was important to her, but she admittedly had a bad habit of letting it consume too much of her mind, and a break would be a nice way to unwind after thinking so very much about upcoming work. Placing her hand onto Jimmy's, she added, "I'm pretty available right now."

She always  _ did _ love a good adventure with Jimmy, after all. To be honest, just about anything could be made fun as long as he was there with her. Even partaking the most basic of tasks together, such as doing household chores or going grocery shopping, felt intimate. That was one easy, simple description of  _ love _ she could come up with — taking pleasure in all of life's mundane in the presence of a loved one.

Hearing of Kim’s freed schedule only brightened Jimmy’s face even more, his fingers intertwining with Kim's and his eyebrows rising quite enthusiastically. “Great!  _ Excellent. _ So,  _ uh, _ what are your thoughts on Christmas Trees? Y’know, shopping for them, decorating them, the whole  _ shebang?” _

“I think that sounds like a fun way to spend the afternoon,” Kim was quick to reply, now sitting up more attentively, and on her free hand, her fingers eagerly rapped against the couch cushion she sat upon. “It's been  _ ages _ since I've decorated a tree with someone. I'd love to do that with you.” One of the last times she could recall doing such a thing was when she was younger, growing up in Red Cloud with her mother. Memories of her youth around holiday times were often met with mixed emotions, the negative ones of which often related to her mother's habit of drinking heavily around that time of year. It’d be nice, Kim figured, to make some new memories centered around the holiday season — especially with Jimmy. Better to create new, fond experiences than dwell on the less positive ones, she figured.

“Yeah, it’s been a while for me as well,” Jimmy replied, scratching at the back of his neck. “Since you're interested, do you wanna head out now? I saw some  _ pretty _ fresh-looking trees at Albertsons and I think one of those would really compliment the place.” Standing up from the couch and holding his arms out toward a particularly  _ available _ corner of the room, as if to get an approximation of where a tree might belong, Jimmy wiggled his fingers for dramatic effect. “Imagine a  _ whole _ tree of our own in this very room. This apartment could be so  _ festive.” _

“I’m imagining it,” Kim replied, letting out a slight laugh under her breath. Jimmy’s almost theatrical level of enthusiasm proved amusing and all the same infectious, and she couldn’t help but feel excited for the time they’d be spending together livening up the house with a Christmas tree. Standing up as well, Kim stepped over to Jimmy, her hand joining his. “Let’s do this.”

* * *

Albertsons did indeed end up having Christmas trees, set out in rows in the parking lot of the grocery store. Kim remained close to Jimmy as they walked through the parking lot, hand in hand, their fingers interlaced tightly and warmly. Traces of snowfall fluttered down from the grey and cloudy sky sky, sparse snowflakes dancing through the air as they descended to the earth, soon to be melted by the  _ not quite cold enough to stick to _ ground. There was a noticeable cold bite in the air and, feeling a chill run through her, Kim decided to wrap her arm around Jimmy to share his warmth as they walked over to the trees.

"You got everything we'll need to strap one of those onto your car?" Jimmy asked her as they approached the little tree lot, gesturing toward the trees. They varied somewhat in height but overall certainly weren't nearly small enough to fit  _ into _ a car like Kim's. That was fine, though, as Kim had come prepared with the needed ropes.

"Yep, I've got everything we need," Kim confirmed with a  _ thumbs up, _ "Though, I'm feeling like it  _ might _ be better to go for a smaller one, given that I'm not rocking a  _ soccer mom SUV _ with a rack on top."

"That's a good, safe idea," Jimmy supportively said to Kim, reaching out to touch the branches of one of the trees. "I trust your judgment completely. Any of these trees will make a beautiful addition to our family."

Kim snickered at Jimmy's words. "You make it sound like we're adopting a kid."

"I mean, a real tree  _ is _ a living thing, isn't it?" Jimmy said with a little shrug of his shoulders and an emphatic wiggle of his eyebrows. "I mean, technically. It could be like our  _ coniferous child." _

"Be careful not to get too attached," Kim said, trying to play serious, though it was difficult not to show her amusement toward Jimmy's rambling.

So close to the trees, one could easily smell the scent of freshly-cut pines. If Kim were to close her eyes, she might imagine that her and Jimmy were wandering a forest full of pine trees, out in nature. Of course, when the eventual  _ opening of eyes _ happened, it'd become quite obvious that the couple was simply in a parking lot in the middle of the desert, but the mystical, wintery imagery remained in the back of her mind. 

“Hey, how about this one?” Jimmy asked, pointing toward a particularly bushy tree. It was on the smaller side, looking fresh and green as ever. “This little guy would go well, huh? It looks lighter, too, so it’ll be easier on the back and all once we carry it in.”

"Looks good to me," Kim replied in agreement. "I like it."

"Do you think we should maybe get some decorations before we drive off with a tree?" Jimmy asked, gesturing toward the grocery store with his free hand. "You know, for that extra bit of  _ pizzazz?" _

“Absolutely,” Kim replied with a nod, “We can’t just have a bare tree in the house. We’ve gotta go  _ all out. _ If we’re doing this, we’re  _ doing _ this.”

After some shopping for additional decorations –  _ colorful string lights, accessories such as a tree skirt, and ornaments, to be more exact _ – the couple was ready to go. One very careful drive home later, Kim and Jimmy carried their new Christmas tree into Kim’s apartment. Setting it up with a stand in the living room, the couple stood together and admired the new tree.

“Not too bad, eh?” Jimmy asked, turning to Kim to gauge her impression.

Kim nodded her head, a pleased look gracing her features. “Not bad at all.” Yeah, this is nice; the pine needles give the room a pleasant aroma, and the tree itself is quite lovely. "Are you ready to start decorating?"

Already opening up a box of lights, Jimmy was sure to reply with undeniable vigor, "You  _ bet _ I am. I was born ready to decorate this tree." Enthusiastic as ever, he approached the tree with a string of lights in hand and began to circle it, wrapping lights around it and decorating its branches.

Kim watched him for a moment, admiring the effort he was putting into such a task, before going for the newly-bought package of ornaments, which she opened up in preparation to decorate the tree as well. Numerous ornaments, shiny, covered in silver and golden hues had caught her eyes at the store, and so she’d opted to take them home. Some of them were spherical, others shaped in more elaborate forms like long icicle-like swirls. 

Once Jimmy finished stringing the lights onto the tree, Kim approached with the box of ornaments and began to hang them along. Jimmy joined in, helping her decorate the tree until it was covered, head to toe, in decorations and bright lights. Kim put her arm around Jimmy, leaning her head against his shoulder as the two admired the tree together.

"Oh, uh, one more thing," Kim said, as she'd remembered a vital part of decoration. Parting from Jimmy momentarily, she retrieved the tree topper, a shimmering golden star. "Can't forget this little guy."

"That is a  _ good _ point," Jimmy replied agreeingly. When Kim handed the star to him, he was sure to add it to their Christmas tree as a final decoration. It was quite crooked at first, but he managed to straighten it fairly well, making the tree look that much more complete. Turning to Kim, he asked, "How's this look to you?" 

"It's perfect," Kim told him with a smile, proud of the work they'd done. "I love it." And  _ god, _ did she love Jimmy.

* * *

Jimmy made Kim breakfast on Christmas morning. An omelet, cooked with love, with extra festive bits of red and green peppers, accompanied hot toast and freshly squeezed orange juice. Jimmy seemed to be doing much better with the juicer, after the incident the morning after he'd come back after being stranded in the desert. Kim was relieved that he'd been recovering as well as he had. That whole situation had been so frightening overall, and the fact that Jimmy seemed to be doing better now was certainly something to be grateful for.

He still had nightmares about it, at times. Kim held him at night, comforted him whenever that happened. Fortunately, he hadn't had those nightmares recently.

After enjoying her breakfast  _ in bed, _ a sweet gesture that Jimmy had made by not only cooking the food but  _ bringing it over, _ Kim began to make her way out of the bedroom. She paused, however, when taking note of something hanging there in the doorway.

"Jimmy?" She asked, looking up at the little bundle of foliage tied together nearly with a little red bow. "Did you put this here?"

"I  _ may _ have," Jimmy replied quite coyly, though it was quite obvious;  _ of course, he had. _ His response brought a grin to Kim's face and she remained there, beckoning to her beloved.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She asked, a grin creeping onto her face. "Come on over and kiss me!"

Jimmy wasted no time when he went to Kim, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a loving,  _ passionate _ kiss. Kim leaned into it, her lips moving against his as she deepened the kiss. They remained there like this, in a warm embrace, simply basking in the moment they shared together.

"Merry Christmas, Jimmy," she said to him after the kiss broke. "I love you so much."

Jimmy appeared to be almost  _ surprised _ by her words, his blue eyes widening, but a big smile soon followed after that. His words were full of adoration, his heart full of love when he replied, "I love you too, Kim," he replied, taking her hands in his, "so,  _ so _ much."


End file.
